basya_peterfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft for Noobs
Minecraft for Noobs is an original Youtube cartoon created by Alex Crish. The series is an animated series of video tutorials for the highly successful Sandbox game Minecraft. The cartoon's protagonist is Basya. History The first episode was uploaded on August 12th 2011, with the sub-title '"Survive the Night". The latest episode was uploaded on June 24th 2019, with the sub-title "Your own little Village". The reasons for series' inception is, according to Basya in the Minecraft for Noobs Q&A, there were no animated tutorials for Minecraft at the time, so seeing as there was a Void to fill the rest is pretty much history. In the Russian localization for the video it has been confirmed that the series did have a prequel in the form of a comic. Characters '''''Basya See main article: Basya Basya is the main protagonist of Minecraft for Noobs. He displays optimism towards learning about the game, but has also shown semi-hot temperedness and mild aversion towards better skilled players like Peter. He's a white cat with a black nose and ears. Being the series main character Basya has appeared in every installment of Minecraft for Noobs. He has been portrayed as fast-learning, creative in the most of the episodes, while also being prone to failure and over-thinking in some situations. His voice has not been subject to change with the release of the Minecraft for Noobs Q&A. ''Peter ''See main article: Peter '' '' '' Peter is the secondary protagonist/minor antagonist of Minecraft for Noobs, fulfilling a role of the series' foil to Basya. He's a white bunny with straight ears. When he made his debut, Peter was anything but a beginner to Minecraft, despite the Narrator's claims.He has shown various skills like effeciency, toughness and incredible building capabilities. It was only revealed later that Peter is a barely competent player and was only able to do these things previously with the use of helpful utilities like plugins and mods. As of Minecraft for Noobs Q&A, Peter has recieved a new deeper voice. The Narrator The Narrator is a voice responsible for teaching Basya the ins and outs of Minecraft. During the series' run there have been two narrators fulfilling the aforementioned role. Both are differentiated by different voice pitch and the 'Old' and 'New' prefix. It is unknown who the Narrator is, and probably won't be revealed anytime soon as it is not very important to the series as a whole. The Narrator talks over every Minecraft for Noobs episode in a similar manner to a documentary, but has broken the trope various times with jokes, mistakes and moments of rage at Basya's incompetence. Trivia *For a period of time Peter was met with mixed reception due to his flawless gameplay style and immunity to failure, in turn becoming what some may describe as the series' Mary Sue. Alex Crish responded to the criticisms with the downgrade of Peter to a comic relief character rather than a foil to Basya, which seems to have satisfied the audience. *The series was drawn with a mouse up until episode six, where the series began being drawed with a graphic tablet. *The length of the episodes increased as the series continued, with the eleventh episode setting the bar at an impressive 13 minutes. * There is an official Russian localization for the series made by the creator of Minecraft for Noobs, Alex Crish. There are a few key differences besides the language of the videos, such as slightly updated thumbnails and a couple of additional scenes. * Basya serves as the Narrator for episode 12 of Minecraft for Noobs. The 'Minecraft for Noobs Q&A''' brought interesting anwsers about the series and it's creator: *The Minecraft for Noobs creator Alex Crish is from the Republic of Moldova , a country located in Europe. *Alex Crish studies Information Technology , or IT for short. *Remakes of the first few episodes of Minecraft for Noobs are being considered. *Basya and Peter do not wear armor for reasons related to animation, as it would really complicate the process. *Wolves and other pets are also not going to appear in serious roles as they are not regarded as very.. useful for the main characters. *Minecraft for Noobs' unofficial series hiatus was caused by the creator focusing on a different project, the Crazy Stories. *A series of animated tutorials for Terraria, a game once dubbed as 2D Minecraft is not being taken seriously as a potential option. Minecraft for Noobs hosted a casting for the series' protagonist and supporting characters before the events of the first episode, and the results are the following: *Peter got in as a secondary character. *Boni became the series cameraman. *Boni's wife couldn't fit in the damn camera lens. *Zaya was disappointed at the lack of mustard in the game. *Hobo wouldn't know how to build a house, or a door. *Psycho has better things to do. *Misha was deemed too suspicious. *Brikikaka doesn't play games. *Basya was rejected for sexism (He ultimately got the role though). Category:History Category:Characters Category:Trivia